1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wringing device for cleaning elements of wet and moist mops, the wringing device having a liquid-permeable receptacle which can be affixed to a container, and in which a cleaning element can be wrung out by the exertion of pressure, the receptacle having deformable wall parts and the inside width of the receptacle changing when the cleaning element is pressed in due to the effective force of pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a wringing device is known from European Patent 0 489 237. The wringing device has a liquid-permeable receptacle which is attached to the rim of a mop bucket and in which a moist mop can be wrung out by exerting pressure on it. The receptacle is formed in the shape of a funnel and has elastically deformable wall parts arranged at a distance from each other. These wall parts are curved in the form of an arch and are attached to the mounting frame of the receptacle with an external leg, while an inner leg is guided into in a bottom part of the receptacle. The apexes of the wall parts surround an opening for insertion of the wet mop. To squeeze cleaning liquid out of the wet mop, it is introduced into the receptacle from above and pressed downwards. The action of pressing the mop downwards transfers tensile forces from the bottom to the inner legs of the elastic wall parts. In the area of the apexes, these tensile forces act as bending moments so that the legs are elastically deformed inwards. The wall parts to be moved towards each other cause the inside width of the insertion opening to be reduced. The wall parts are pressed against the wet mop, causing the liquid to be squeezed out of it. The liquid can drain down between the wall parts into the mop bucket. When at the end of the cleaning process water is to be returned from the floor into the mop bucket by the wiping mop, the mop must be sufficiently wrung out. However, a very good wringing result can only be obtained with considerable exertion of force. In order to properly reduce the inside width of the squeeze space during squeezing, the bottom of the receptacle must be pressed strongly downwards. Only in this way is it possible to squeeze out the necessary amount of liquid, in particular from the inner area of the mop fibers. Since the squeezing pressure is not directly converted into a reduction of the squeeze space, but rather parts of the receptacle are also deformed, making it possible for the legs to move towards each other, the joints and the shoulders of the user are subjected to an undesirable load. This makes the use of the wringing device more difficult.
It is an object of the invention to specify a wringing device in which the wringing action takes place more favorably than heretofore and with less exertion of force, which has a simple structure, can be manufactured in a more cost-effective manner and is well suited for household use.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in a device for cleaning elements of wet and moist mops, the wringing device having a liquid-permeable receptacle which can be affixed to a container, and in which a cleaning element can be wrung out by the exertion of pressure, the receptacle having deformable wall parts and the inside width of the receptacle changing when the cleaning element is pressed in due to the effective force of pressure, wherein the wall parts are in the form of spring elements with convex curvature, which can be deformed by the compression force for the purpose of enlarging the inside width.